


Утром

by Jas Tina (Jastina), WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Series: Грей/Эльза [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, Missing Scene, WTF Fairy Tail & Co 2020, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021
Summary: Утром Грей проснулся от того, что волосы нагло лезли ему в нос, в рот и вообще щекотали шею.Зато было очень приятно прижимать к себе чьё-то тёплое упругое тело.Грей самодовольно усмехнулся.Трусов на нём не было.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Erza Scarlet
Series: Грей/Эльза [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133531
Kudos: 1





	Утром

**Author's Note:**

> Специально для команды Команда Fairy Tail & Co 2020 на WTF Kombat - 2020

Утром Грей проснулся от того, что волосы нагло лезли ему в нос, в рот и вообще щекотали шею.

Зато было очень приятно прижимать к себе чьё-то тёплое упругое тело.

Грей самодовольно усмехнулся.

Трусов на нём не было.

Но это даже не настораживало, так как спать он предпочитал обнажённым.

Только тело ныло, как после хорошего спарринга, а спину неприятно саднило. Но это тоже было обычным делом после всеобщей попойки в гильдии.

Зато присутствовало ещё какое-то смутное ощущение. Какой-то отголосок ликования и блаженства. Неужто он наконец-то победил Нацу?

— Нет, — ответил на его мысли хорошо знакомый голос.

Грей в ужасе распахнул глаза. Волосы, что щекотали нос, были красными и точно принадлежали Эльзе. Как и её голос. Вот только Грей так и не смог распознать интонации.

— Умг... нафчт... бл...

Рот отказывался выдавать что-то кроме нечленораздельных звуков. Зато отработанная годами реакция тела не подвела — руки разжались сами собой. А Грей задержал дыхание и приготовился, что сейчас его будут убивать. Правда, в душе тлела надежда, что казнь свершится быстро, и он ничего не успеет почувствовать.

Эльза тяжело вздохнула, откинула край одеяла и спустила ноги с кровати.

Грей выдыхал шумно и с явным облегчением — на ней была надета лиловая пижама из длинных штанов и рубашки.

— Как я здесь оказался? — наконец обрёл он голос.

— Это тебя надо спросить.

— Последнее, что я помню, как Саламандр предложил Железяке смахнуться, но врезал почему-то мне. Я ответил.

— Кто бы сомневался, — усмехнулась Эльза. — А дальше?

— А дальше... — Грей нахмурился, безуспешно пытаясь нашарить в памяти события прошлого вечера. — Дальше всё. Полный п... провал.

Эльза, которая сидела на краешке кровати, подарила Грею возмущённый взгляд.

— Что? — не выдержал тот. — Я что-то натворил?

— Ты вломился ко мне в спальню, — она принялась загибать пальцы, — непонятно каким образом преодолев весь путь до третьего этажа. Голый, — с нажимом произнесла Эльза. — Забрался под одеяло и имел наглость обнимать меня всю ночь.

— Похоже, я замёрз. А ты была тёплой, — без раздумий пояснил ледяной маг, тут же взглянув на свои руки.

Он обнимал Эльзу. Всю ночь. Голый. И тут же побледнел, осознав весь смысл слов.

— У н-н-нас что-то б-б-было? — заикаясь, ошеломлённо выдал Грей первое, что пришло ему в голову.

Эльза молчала. На её лице не отражалось совершенно ничего. Так и сидела, скрестив руки под грудью.

Грей осторожно сглотнул. Если подумать, случись у них с Эльзой то самое, то вряд ли бы она оставила его в живых. Так, может, ничего и не было? Правда, отсутствие трусов несколько напрягало.

— Не знаешь, где моя одежда?

— Наверное там, где ты её оставил.

Соображалось плохо. Голова гудела с похмелья так, словно внутри одновременно звонили все колокола Собора Кардия. Действительно, когда он успел раздеться? Или, точнее, где. Вряд ли он дошёл до общежития голышом. Значит, раздевался уже здесь. Но ведь общежитие было женским...

Нехорошее предчувствие царапнуло изнутри.

Эльза жила на третьем этаже. А чокнутая сталкерша-Локсар — на втором. Не-е-е-ет. Быть того не может. Грей отчаянно взмолился всем известным ему богам.

— Думаю, твою одежду подобрала Джувия, — с коварной усмешкой сказала Эльза, исподтишка наблюдая за мучениями ледяного мага. — Так что не забудь поблагодарить за то, что она любезно привела её в порядок.

На секунду ему явилась картинка, на которой абсолютно счастливая Локсар собирает шмотьё Грея и утаскивает к себе. А после терпеливо дожидается, когда же обнажённый маг придёт за своей одеждой.

Грей побледнел ещё больше. Но сказать Эльзе, насколько ему не хотелось забирать одежду у Джувии, не позволяла гордость.

— Ладно, — он непринуждённо пожал плечами. — Обойдусь. Так пойду.

Он рывком отбросил одеяло и резко сел. И тут же покачнулся, схватившись за голову.

На лице Эльзы проступили пятна смущения.

— Видимо, стоит попросить Венди помочь тебе с головной болью. Только прикройся чем-нибудь. Не думаю, что малышка готова к лицезрению твоего... — она скосила глаза, — полностью обнажённого тела.

Грей, заметив её взгляд, удовлетворённо хмыкнул.

— Одолжишь что-нибудь из своего?

Эльза с готовностью распахнула перед ним двери огромного платяного шкафа. Грей застыл, в изумлении рассматривая яркие наряды. Он-то думал, что у неё все комнаты, все шкафы доверху забиты доспехами. А оказалось...

— У нас точно ничего не было? — с ехидной усмешкой спросил ледяной маг, вытаскивая из шкафа чёрно-алую пену кружев, непонятно каким способом державшуюся на плечиках на тонких шёлковых ленточках.

— Хочешь примерить? — невозмутимо поинтересовалась Эльза, вперив в него колкий взгляд.

— Нет, спасибо, — Грей примирительно поднял руку и повесил экзотический наряд обратно. — Не мой размерчик. — И тут же наклонился, заметив что-то в глубине шкафа. — А вот это уже интересно...

С этими словами он продемонстрировал ей свободные длинные чёрные шорты.

— Я даже не спрашиваю, как они оказались у тебя, — Грей поспешно натянул хорошо знакомый предмет гардероба.

— Подобрала в гильдии, когда ты их снял во время очередного спора с Нацу. Сказал, что они тебе больше не нужны.

— А вернуть мне не пробовала? — раздражённо бросил Грей.

— Зачем? — искренне удивилась Эльза.

— Потому что шорты — мои.

Эльза пожала плечами.

— Они очень удобные. Особенно для тренировки.

— Я знаю. Поэтому они мне и нравятся.

— Так зачем было выбрасывать?

Грей терял терпение. Порой Эльзу было не переспорить. С этим срочно надо было что-то делать. Он окинул её долгим оценивающим взглядом.

— Что? — не выдержала она, отступая назад под его пытливым взором.

Грей расплылся в широкой ухмылке — Эльза нервничала. А этого с ней никогда не бывало. Он сделал шаг вперёд, заставив прежде непоколебимую Титанию прижаться спиной к дверке шкафа.

— Ты так и не ответила — у нас что-то было? — тихо повторил он свой вопрос. Его взгляд поплыл вниз, неторопливо спускаясь к расстёгнутому вороту рубашки, где волнующе часто вздымалась её грудь.

Эльза шумно выдохнула и порывисто облизала губы.

— Было? — хрипло спросил Грей, проследив за этим незамысловатым движением.

— Нет... — после короткой заминки ответила она.

— Нет?.. — проникновенно уточнил он, приблизившись ещё на полшага, и поднял руку для того, чтобы убрать непослушную красную прядку, мешающую осуществить задуманное.

— Проваливай, Грей! — сорвалась Эльза, резко оттолкнув его и жестом указывая на дверь. — И запомни, ещё раз вломишься ко мне ночью — отрежу все выступающие части тела.

Надо же.

Грей не мог припомнить, чтобы она когда-либо так волновалась в его присутствии. А ведь прежде они часто купались вместе. Он широко ухмыльнулся своим мыслям и дёрнул ручку двери. Ему было плевать на одежду, которую заграбастала Локсар — потом сама же и принесёт. Сейчас все его мысли занимал небольшой багровеющий засос на шее напарницы, который он рассмотрел в расстёгнутом вороте рубашки. Он же теперь не сможет спокойно спать, пока не выяснит, было ли у них с Эльзой что-то этой ночью.

* * *

Эльза уже добрых десять минут отрешённо глядела на своё отражение в зеркале. Точнее, рассматривала маленькое пятнышко на шее.

— Ты уверена? — старательно отводя глаза, тихо спросила Венди.

— Да. Не хватает ещё появиться с таким украшением в гильдии. Слухов потом не оберёшься.

Венди понимающе вздохнула и подняла руки. И пока она лечила кровоподтёк, Эльза думала, что придется серьёзно поговорить с Эвергин, чтоб больше не напивалась до полубессознательного состояния. Тогда не придётся снова тащить её домой, выслушивая пьяные бредни влюблённой в Эльфмана феи, и терпеть её слюнявые поцелуи.

Но главное, чтобы разговор снова не перетёк в общую пьянку.

* * *

Утром Грей проснулся от того, что волосы нагло лезли ему в нос, в рот и вообще щекотали шею.

Зато было очень приятно прижимать к себе чьё-то тёплое упругое тело.

Грей осторожно приоткрыл один глаз — на шее Эльзы красовались несколько багровых засосов.

Он самодовольно усмехнулся.

Трусов на нём не было.


End file.
